Well known are rotating tools for industrial and civil uses, especially milling cutters for dentistry, having their working surfaces coated with diamond powder.
Such tools are made using industrial diamond powder applied by electrodeposition, or by other methods, to a surface of various geometrical shapes.
Grains of diamond powder do the work of thousands of single tools, and are found especially useful wherever, as in dentistry, there is a need for high precision, great abrasive power and long life.
Abrasive action naturally depends on the size of the diamond grains, and the tool generally has to work at high pressure on the body being machined. This leads to overheating due to the difficulty of lubricating and cooling liquids to gain access and be able to circulate.
Discharge of waste material is difficult and intermittent.